elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorgren Benirus
|Base ID = }} Lorgren Benirus is a minor antagonist in and the original owner of Benirus Manor, the house for sale in Anvil. Velwyn Benirus, who is staying at The Count's Arms, offers the Hero the house for a surprisingly cheap amount. It is later revealed that Lorgren was a necromancer who experimented on his slaves and left their spirits to roam the house forever. Life and death Little is known about his earlier life, other than that he was member of the Mages Guild for a time. However, his studies of necromancy and dark magic had him expelled from the guild and he was forced to continue his work in a secret chamber under his family home, Benirus Manor. Soon, simply theoretical experiments became boring and he turned to experimenting on living slaves, first of all to get an understanding of the soul, and later, to begin working out how to transform himself into that undead specimen all necromancers one day hope to become: a lich. However, as he was nearing his final transmutation, the local Mages Guild got wind of what he was doing and stormed the house, led by Carahil. They then killed Lorgren and sealed the portal to his laboratory. As he died, he cursed the house to be forever haunted by the tormented souls of his dead slaves, until one of his descendants opened the portal with their true Benirus blood and continued his work. Second Death Where Spirits Have Lease Two generations later, there was only one of his bloodline left — a man by the name of Velwyn Benirus. His dream was to leave Anvil and start a new life in Imperial City, but his family heritage forced him to clean up all the loose ends — including selling the manor. Unfortunately it had garnered a reputation as being a 'deathtrap' and any new buyers were scared off by rumors of vanishing mysteriously the first night they slept there. The Hero was one of these prospective buyers, but they were not as easily repelled. After discovering Lorgren's skeletal arm in a smashed jar, they tracked down Velwyn and convinced him to come to the manor and open the portal. Although he came, after fighting his way through and opening the portal, he fled in terror. The Hero confronted Lorgren, but the lich backed down and said all he wanted was to be finally at rest. The Hero returned his arm, only to be attacked by Lorgren, now at full power. However, Lorgren's rebirth was to be a short one. He was struck down, and as his taint lifted from the house, so did its aura of the dead — flowers grew, all the furnishings were restored, and the house that had been a stain on the city of Anvil was cleansed. Quotes ;Where Spirits Have Lease "I am Lorgren Benirus, and I desire the chance to atone for my sins. The things I've done to to the people of Anvil; the horrible, unspeakable acts I've committed demand repentance. Carahil was justified in his actions. Slaying me was the only way to stop the madness. I have accepted that fate. Now, so I may make my final peace with the Nine, please rejoin my hand to my body. Only then, when I am complete, will this eternal nightmare end." After rejoining the hand: "It never fails to amuse me how easy mortal man is to manipulate. You've assisted me in in completing the very thing Carahil and his cabal sought to prevent all those years ago... my ascension to immortality. Last time I clashed with mortals, I underestimated their power. I shall not repeat that mistake twice. I live... again! Hahahaha!" Gallery Lorgren Benirus Skeleton.png|Lorgren's skeleton Where Spirits Have Lorgren Benirus.png|Lorgren rises as a Lich Lorgren Benirus Dead.png|Lorgren dead on the floor Trivia *Lorgren refers to Carahil as male several times, though she is female. This might be an oversight or perhaps that Carahil was designed to be a male character during early development. Appearances * de:Lorgren Benirus es:Lorgren Benirus ru:Лоргрен Бенирус Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Necromancers Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters Category:Oblivion: Undead Category:Oblivion: Named Creatures Category:Oblivion: Enemies Category:Liches